Fix A Block In The Sewers 6/7/2015
'Participants' Hozuki, Ichi 'Title:' Fix A Block In The Sewers 'End Results:' -About two weeks ago, Ichi received a letter in the mail stating in his area, residents are complaining about the smell of sewage, and murky drinking water. The letter also stated that there is believed to be moldy products in the back up as a result of more and more villagers being sick in the city. The letter stated that within a day of receiving this, Ichi is obligated to report straight to the academy where he will be trained to use the proper gear for picking up trash from the sewer. Being in training as a ninja it is time for Ichi to actually do some community service for his village. The letter stated that in two weeks he would be sent down into the sewers to locate the source which is causing this problem. This is not a choice for Ichi, but more of an order. If he fails to attempt the work assigned, he will be fined for failing to help his community. The two weeks past. Now Ichi is knees deep in the dark sewers of Amegakure. During the two weeks, Ichi was trained on how to handle the tools down in the sewers, and studied the blueprints like a porno. Ichi understood the plumbing of Amegakure like it was his second nature. Ichi is wearing rubber boots with suction at his knees, and a rubbery grip on the bottom to lessen his chances of slipping on sewage and splashing down. He also is carrying a mechanical claw to pick up trash, and a trash bag to place the trash in. Ichi is wearing a rugby shirt as he knew he would be disposing of his uniform once done. Covering Ichi’s head is a plastic water cap to protect him from water of the sewage. Ichi used his head-band to cover his neck area. Now the plumbing for Amegakure is purposely different in the event of an attack. there is a current under the original current. Ichi was trained to always travel in the opposite direction of the current flow only because underneath is the correct flow. So north Ichi traveled, towards the direction of surprisingly his house. As Ichi neared his apartment he noticed the stream began to get stronger. This again is another trick. In reality, the real flow of water underneath is getting weaker, and weaker. Ichi walks down the corridor and takes the left turn. Opens the door, and closes it behind him. Opening the other door in front of him is when Ichi see’s water spitting out in all directions from one of the pipes that leads into his house. ”This is why they choose me to do it” Ichi says to himself with annoyance. Ichi walks over to the pipes, and begins to twist the valve shutting off all water flow from his house. Underneath the valve is a monkey wrench which Ichi grabs and uses to twist apart the nut which connects his house to the sewer. Instantly foam cups of ramen, plastic condoms, tissues, gel, and scum pours all onto his hands, and covers the floor underneath him. “Damn I forgot to get gloves!” Ichi screams to himself as he jumps back. using his right hand, Ichi uses his trash picker and immediately begins picking up the trash surrounding him. Ichi looks into the pipe below and see’s rotted apple cores, bones of pork with some meat attached, egg shells. and ramen. All there, all rotted. “What the hell!” Ichi states as he reaches his trash grabber down the pipe and collects all the pieces of rotted food and trash. Ichi places it into the now dripping bag, and seals it up. Next Ichi places the nut back onto the pipe connected to his house. He whips it back over the pipe connected to the sewers, and tightens it tighter than before. Ichi returns the monkey wrench, then turns back on the valve and exits out both doors, the same way he entered. Ichi was finished, and couldn't wait to get out of the sewers. Ichi turned around, and started in the opposite direction in which he came as he knew there is a manhole closer to him if he traveled in that direction. Ichi walked about five minutes before he spotted the light. However near the light, Ichi noticed little black things darting back and forth. As he got closer Ichi was horrified to find out that next to the manhole, is a large rat nest. Ichi froze in his tracks as the rats did the same. They both made eye contact, but neither of them made a move or a sound. Ichi broke his gaze as he slowly walked towards the manhole with his senses on high alert. The rats simply followed slowly behind him and watched. Ichi is now directly in front of the rats nest. He stops and looks over to see what looked as soldier rats surrounding what appeared to be their queen as she was giving what look like… birth. Ichi decided to halt his to observe this amazing miracle. Then the thought came to him… that amazing birth can become a real problem for the future generation of ninjas. Ichi quickly had a change of heart as he noticed the rats begin to make noises. Joyful ones as the queen made her last push, and a baby came right out. Seeing this, Ichi dashed towards the manhole opening it and jumping onto the earth's crust, angry at the very evil though. Ichi looked around and noticed he was now at the city dump. Ichi concluded since the large family of rats are in the lowest in of the city, and away from civilization then he will allow them to live in peace. That and because he was not being payed extra to kill these innocent creatures. Ichi walked over to one of the dumpsters throwing the trash bag, and trash grabber inside. Next Ich grabbed his hair cap and tossed it inside the dumpster. Ichi wiped his hands on his dirty shirt instantly regretting the dumb decision he made. As stated in the letter Ichi had to return to the town hall and report the problem fixed with proof. The walk to town hall was a short one, and he was able to get a city official to come out with a clipboard to check off a job well done. As they were exiting, the city official noted the rats in the sewer, and asked Ichi to do something about it. Ichi simply laughed, and jumped out of the manhole being placed back in the dump.-